Was ein Zwerg nicht alles tut
by Boromir
Summary: Eine Legende bringt Gimli in arge Bedrängnis.


**Was ein Zwerg nicht alles tut**

**Inhalt: **Eine Legende bringt Gimli in arge Bedrängnis.

**Rating: **Könnt ihr eurem Baby vorlesen!

„ Der Winter war lang und hart gewesen. Der Schnee wollte nicht aufhören zu fallen und weit und breit war nicht ein grünes Hälmchen zu sehen. Die junge Häsin mit ihrem goldbraunen Fell, den klugen Augen und den langen Löffeln, so nennt man die Ohren eines Hasen, war schon ganz verzweifelt. Wenn sie nicht bald etwas zu knabbern fand, dann würde sie diesen Winter nicht überleben. Überall scharrte sie unter dem Schnee, doch kein junges Grün wollte sich zeigen. Fast schon wollte sie die Hoffnung aufgeben, als ihr Blick auf etwas buntes fiel, das halb im Schnee vergraben lag. Neugierig lief sie hin und fand dort ein Nest voller bunter Eier in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Die armen Küken werden erfrieren, wenn ich sie nicht wärme, dachte sie bei sich. Ich werde sowieso sterben, weil ich kein Futter finde, aber diese Küken sollen leben können.

Schnell grub sie das ganze Nest aus und setzte sich vorsichtig darauf. Den ganzen Tag saß sie dort und teilte die Wärme ihres Körpers mit den Eiern im Nest. Und als die Nacht nahte und der Wind immer kälter und schärfer blies, da fühlte sie sich schon sehr schwach. Doch tapfer hielt sie weiter aus und als am Morgen die Sonne am Himmel stand, da dachte sie, daß der Tod nun nicht mehr weit wäre. Sie fürchtete sich nicht, Sorgen machten ihr nur die Eier, die dann ohne ihr Wärme auskommen müßten.

Da fühlte sie plötzlich eine Bewegung unter sich. Mit letzter Kraft stieg sie von dem Nest herab und beobachtet, wie ein Ei nach dem anderen aufplatzte. Doch es waren keine Küken, die dort zum Vorschein kamen, sondern bunte Blumen, so bunt, wie die Eier auf denen sie gesessen hatte. Und als die Blumen ihre Köpfe zum Sonnenlicht empor streckten, da schmolz der Schnee um das Nest herum, frisches Gras wuchs in Hülle und Fülle, der Wind wurde lauer und ein paar Vögel begannen zu zwitschern. Es wurde Frühling. Die Häsin aber war froh und glücklich über das Wunder, das sie erleben durfte und sie fraß solange das frische Gras bis sie wieder stark und gesund war.

Seit dieser Zeit wissen wir, daß der Frühling nicht mehr fern ist, wenn wir die ersten Blumen im Schnee sehen und wir wissen, daß wir dies dem selbstlosen Opfer einer jungen Häsin zu verdanken haben."

Aragorn sah seine schon fast schlafende Tochter liebevoll an und beugte sich über sie. „ Gute Nacht, Melian, träume schön vom Frühling und den Blumen und den Hasen." Zärtlich küßte er seine Tochter auf die Stirn.

„ Gute Nacht, Ada. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die bunten Eier und die Häsin einmal sehen." murmelte das Mädchen noch bevor es einschlief.

Leise verließ Aragorn das Zimmer seiner Tochter und begab sich in sein Arbeitszimmer, in dem seine Freunde Gimli und Legolas am prasselnden Kaminfeuer bei einem Guten Wein saßen und auf ihn warteten.

Lächelnd und in Gedanken noch bei seiner Tochter setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden.

„ Was erfreut dein Herz so sehr, mellon-nin, daß das Lächeln nicht von deinen Lippen weichen will?" fragte Legolas seinen Freund und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„ Ich habe Melian die Legende vom Beginn des Frühlings erzählt und sie wünscht sich nun, die Eier und die Häsin zu sehen. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, daß dies auch mein Wunsch war, als mir Elrond diese Geschichte zum ersten Mal erzählte und wie Elladan und Elrohir mich am Morgen mit einem Nest voller bunter Eier überrascht haben die sie während der Nacht für mich bemalt hatten."

„ Nun" brummte Gimli, „ die Nacht ist noch jung und wir können genau so gut in der Küche über alte Zeiten reden und dabei ein paar Eier für Melian anmalen."

Erfreut schlug Aragorn dem Zwerg auf die Schulter. „ Das ist eine gute Idee, mein Freund. Geht ihr doch schon einmal vor und holt die Eier aus der Speisekammer und ich werde mir von Arwen Farben und Pinsel leihen."

So kam es, daß die drei Freunde zwei Stunden später vor einer großen Menge bunter Eier saßen. Sie selbst hatten nicht weniger Farbe abbekommen und belustigt betrachteten sie ihr Werk.

„ Ich muß sagen, daß dieser leichte Blaustich sich hervorragend in deinen blonden Haaren macht, Legolas. Und das Grün steht dir ausgezeichnet zu Gesicht, Aragorn." Gimli grinste seine Freunde unverschämt an.

Aragorn und Legolas sahen sich an und wußten, daß der Zwerg diese Bemerkung bereuen würde.

Aragorn räusperte sich und sagte, ohne Gimli anzusehen: „ Nun, wir haben die Eier, ein Nest ist schnell gebastelt, jetzt fehlt uns nur noch ein Hase." Der König und der Elb richteten ihre Blicke eindringlich auf den Zwerg.

Gimli wich entsetzt zurück und stammelte: „ Nein! Nein, das...das geht nicht! Es ist schon spät und...äh...die Frühjahrsmüdigkeit. Ihr wißt schon, die steckt mir in den Knochen. Ja, genau. Ich werde bestimmt nicht rechtzeitig wach sein. Nein, haben wir denn keinen Hobbit in der Nähe, der das machen kann?"

Legolas Blick wurde milde und seine Stimme war schmeichelnd. „ Aber Freund Gimli! Fürchtest du dich etwa davor dich zur Freude des Kindes, dessen geliebte Patenonkel wir sind, als Hase zu verkleiden?"

Gimli grummelte. „ Ein Zwerg fürchtet sich vor gar nichts! Na gut, ich werde es tun. Aber für das Kostüm müßt ihr sorgen, ich gehe zu Bett."

Brummend zog der Zwerg ab und Aragorn und Legolas verbrachten die Nacht damit unter viel Gelächter ein Kostüm für Gimli zu basteln.

* * *

So kam es, daß am nächsten Morgen ein schlecht gelaunter Zwerg in ein Kostüm gesteckt wurde, das entfernt an einen Hasen erinnerte. Sein Haupt schmückten zwei lange rosa Ohren, die bei jedem Schritt nach vorne wippten und in seinen Händen, die in flauschigen Handschuhen aus Fell steckten, hielt er ein großes, mit bunten Eiern gefülltes Nest. Leise kichernd begleiteten ihn seine Freunde, ehemalige Freunde, wenn man dem Grummeln des Zwerges Glauben schenken wollte, zum Zimmer der Prinzessin. 

Diese schlug soeben die Augen auf, als ihr Vater und seine Freunde das Zimmer betraten. Als sie Gimli in seiner Verkleidung sah sprang sie mit einem Freudenschrei aus dem Bett und rannte auf ihn zu.

„ Ohh, wie schön! Die Eier und die Häsin, wie ich es geträumt habe."

Herzlich umarmte sie den Zwerg, dessen Grummeln verstummt war und dessen Herz angesichts der Freude Melians dahin schmolz.

Vorsichtig nahm das Mädchen das Nest mit den Eiern und legte es auf den Boden. Dann betrachtet sie Gimli kritisch. „ Du bist wirklich ein feiner Hase, Onkel Gimli, aber eigentlich sollst du doch eine Häsin sein. Irgendwas fehlt noch, damit man das erkennt. Hah, ich weiß was. Warte hier, ja?"

Mißtrauisch beobachtete der Zwerg, wie Melian zu ihrer Kommode lief und darin herum kramte. Als sie zurück kam hielt sie ein langes und breites rosa Band in der Hand, das sie Gimli sofort als Schleife um den Hals band.

Zufrieden betrachtete das Mädchen sein Werk und lächelte Gimli glücklich an. „ So, jetzt sieht man auch, daß du ein Mädchen bist!"

Das bis dahin noch leise Kichern von Aragorn und Legolas machte nun lautem Gelächter platz als die beiden Freunde nicht mehr an sich halten konnten und sich Tränen lachend in den Armen lagen.

Gimli jedoch ignorierte dies. Er atmete tief durch und schenkte der kleinen Prinzessin sein schönstes Lächeln.

Was ein Zwerg nicht alles tut für die, die er liebt!

ENDE


End file.
